Let's still believe in love
by mushabooom
Summary: Back at the burrow, almost directly after the war. Ginny has an intimate moment with Harry as he sleeps, meanwhile Ron and Hermione comfort and explore each other. Read and Review! [Chapters are short but sweet and to the point]
1. God knows I’m feeling spent

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
**

* * *

Ginny lay in bed thinking.

It was over, the war was over, Voldemort was dead, she lost members of her family and friends, but the person that mattered most, was lying next to her. His breath touching the back of her neck, she could feel is warm hand on her lower belly getting a chill every time he stirred and gently ran his fingers across her sensitive skin.

She wasn't even sure he knew she was there. Ron had switched rooms with her after Harry had fallen asleep. She knew he would want someone there with him, even if he couldn't admit it, so she crawled into bed next to him while Ron went to see Hermione.

She turned around to face him, moving her head close to his, lightly brushing his dry lips, but not quite kissing them. His lips parted slightly but he continued to sleep soundly. Watching him sleeping made her feel like she was going to cry, it wasn't like her to get weepy, but she figured it was only natural to feel this way, she felt so cheerless, and yet so content all at once, but totally at peace.

She had to keep telling herself the same thing over and over again to make sure it was real. _He did it, he defeated 'He Who Must Not Be Named', the wizarding world is safe and we can be together again_.

She laid her hand on his collar bone, tracing it with her fingers, and ran slowly down his bare chest making him breathe out heavily but still hardly made any noise. She watched his sleeping face, and longed to look into his green eyes, but knew better then to wake him just then.

Harry's fingertips touched her hand lightly as if making sure she was real, and moved slowly up her arm and neck then touched her face. She closed her eyes; she could feel the weight he had to carry, knowing that at that moment she needed to carry him. Then his hand fell back to the blankets. She opened her eyes and laced her fingers with his over the top of his hand and she rolled over, draping his arm over her body and pulling his hand up to her heart. He nuzzled his head in the back of her neck and breathed deeply in and out of his nose, she could feel the breath graze her back and his slow steady heartbeat.

She looked up at the clock; it was almost 5 in the morning. She knew she had to go downstairs to her own room and fetch Ron, so her mother wouldn't have a heart attack. Plus, who knows what Ron and Hermione could be doing. It took everything in her power to get up. She didn't want to leave him there. She slowly tried to sit up but Harry reached out and touched the small her back.

"Stay here" he breathed, barley able to open his mouth to get the words out. His eyes were still closed. She thought about it for a moment. _Not even mum would try to separate us now, when we need each other so badly. _

She sighed and lay back down "of course I'll stay" she said in his ear, he shuddered at the sound of her voice.

She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. At that moment, she felt nothing but happiness throughout her whole body. She snuggled up to Harry as close as she could get, almost like he could disappear at any moment, he moaned almost inaudibly. She felt warm and comfortable next to him; she pulled the blankets over them both, and slowly closed her eyes, unable to stay awake any longer.

**A/N: Criticism is fine but don't be mean. I might write another chapter of what Ron and Hermione were doing or the next morning with Harry and Ginny, if I get reviews, so tell me which one to do. Thanks so much for reading. (I know it's super short but it says what I wanted it to.)  
**


	2. And I can’t tell you why

**A/N: Ok, second chapter still short aha, I decided on R/H, but it gets a TAD sexy, it's not too bad though. I'll do a morning chapter for both couples as well. Thank you so much for the reviews. Read the author note at the end!  
**

While Harry and Ginny slept tranquilly upstairs, Ron and Hermione lay awake. They were both laying on their side looking at each other. Hermione's big brown eyes were welling up, but she still managed a small smile.

Ron was usually didn't know how to deal with this sort of thing, but Hermione's tears didn't scare him, and after the year they had, he was at ease comforting her. He played with the material of her t-shirt near her belly button. He didn't want to be all over her.

Every so often he would muster up the courage to move a bit closer. Hermione, whose hand was holding her up, moved her head so she was looking at his hand brushing her stomach. She slid her hand under the sheets and the space between them and rested it on the inside of Ron's thigh, this definitely surprised him, but he didn't feel it was to be seductive.

He moaned. Both of them were over being shy and awkward around each other when any type of intimacy came into play, they were bigger than that now, and they both knew it. They wanted to feel secure with one another.

They shared their first kiss a short while ago, and Ron longed to feel her lips on his again. He had only been waiting for it to happen since their 4th year. Now that it did, he craved it more than ever.

He wasn't ready to be sad, he didn't want to be grieving while he laid there with Hermione so close to him.

He lifted her shirt up a little so he could touch her bare skin, and then looked to her for permission. He flattened his hand out and inched up. When he reached just below her bra and stopped, his hand was shaking slightly and he gulped.

"It's ok, Ron" she whispered reassuring him. She unclasped her bra. She closed her eyes and waited.

He looked at her nervously than cupped his hand around one of her breasts and took a deep breath. He massaged it gently and moved his hand away slowly and placing it on the curve of her waste.

This time she moved closer to him, she kissed him softly. His mouth parted and kissed her bottom lip, then the top. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue across the inside of his lower lip, pleading for entrance. He greatly obliged. He couldn't believe she was kissing him like that.

Ron started to feel guilty that she was taking all the chances, but at the same time, he wasn't complaining.

The kiss deepened.

He touched the cotton of her underwear. She dug her face into his chest and he touched her. She bit his shoulder and came to the height of her pleasure. He kissed her softly brushing his lips back and forth over hers.

"Hermione.." he said a bit hoarsely, "I don't want to ruin anything." Hermione understood what he was trying to say and didn't push it any more. She touched his neck and nodded to him. She knew they were both feeling very vulnerable, and Hermione of all people wasn't about to do anything stupid.

He rolled onto his back and Hermione rested on his chest. He twirled her hair around his finger and looked up at the ceiling. He had never felt so emotional. He hardly knew what he was feeling, but he didn't dwell on it. In fact, nothing was going through his mind at all. He needed sleep, but he wanted to stay in the moment as long as he could. Even after him and Hermione's brief sexual experience, he just wanted to feel her close to him, lifting his sorrow.

**A/N: I didn't intend for them to do anything too 'inappropriate****' aha, but the more I though about it, the more I considered what Ron and Hermione were like, and how they would be curious, and want to console each other, and also all their sexual tension. They're very unlike Harry and Ginny, and they are on a different level of emotional security (****at least** ** I would assume so)…. anywho, that's my reasoning. REVIEW if you read.**


	3. Cause love’s the only proof

**Hey, first off, sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't decide whether I was going to do another chapter or not, and the more I though about it the more I started to lose interest. BUT……… I was suddenly inspired and started reciting pieces of this in my head one morning and I decided to write it down. Thanks for the reviews; and the last chapter was edited to those of you who didn't know. So without further ado:  
**

* * *

Sun was leaking into the bedroom.

Ginny's eyes started to flicker open; she turned to look at Harry. Seeing him in the light just about broke her heart. His chest and arms were covered in welts, bruises, cuts, you name it, his hair was messier than usual, and one of his cheeks was a sort of reddish purple color.

She hesitated slightly, than placed her hand very lightly on the side of his face.

His eyes started to open and he gazed at her warmly. She lay back down slowly as he fallowed her movements with his green eyes.

He rolled on his side and leaned over her slightly on his arm. With his other arm he played with her long red hair.

"Good morning" Ginny said her voice cracked.

He moved his face down closer to hers and looked at her for a few seconds.

He face was serious, but there was an undeniable longing in his expression, like he was genuinely appreciative of her presence.

He kissed her softly at first and stopped to look at her again. Than kissed her for a second time more deeply. Moving from her lips to her neck, then along her collar bone, he closed his eyes and brushed his cheek across her chest.

"Ginny.." His voice was exceedingly unsteady and he broke into a brief sob he was unable to keep to himself.

Ginny held his face steady, running one of her hands over his cheek and through his thick messy hair.

He rolled onto his back, holding her hand tightly and pulled himself together.

"…So it's over?" he asked her, turning his head to get a better look at her, already knowing the answer.

"mmhm" she replied, smiling at him timidly yet confidently giving his hand a squeeze.

Harry placed his lips on hers once again for what seemed like time without end.

She giggled into his mouth.

"mmwhat" he replied into her lips smiling.

She started to reply when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She pulled away and the doorknob started to turn.

Mrs. Weasley creaked open the door enough to stick her head in. Her face was all blotchy and red like she had been crying just moments before.

At first she looked enraged to see Ginny and Harry lying there, but then her face softened a great deal.

Ginny pleaded with her mother using her eyes.

She sighed at the look on her daughters face. "Very well" she said quietly, mostly to herself.

She abruptly switched back into mom-mode "behave yourselves" she said eying the two. She took a last glance at them and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

They remained in a comfortable silence for a while.

Harry rubbed his stomach and made a face like he was debating something with himself.

"I'm hungry" he finally said, blushing faintly.

Ginny laughed at this remark "I'm not sure if mum will be up for cooking right now, but lets go see what we can find downstairs."

"Sounds good to me" Harry replied.

They got up slowly, both a tad reluctant to move from the comfort of Ron's little attic bedroom and the company of one another being so close.

When they reached the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was, to both to Harry and Ginny's surprise, in the kitchen making breakfast while Mr. Weasley sat at the table reading the paper looking up at the two coming downstairs.

He stood up to give Harry a hug. He obliged and hugged him back. They remained there for a moment or two.

"Well" Mr. Weasley said releasing him and looking down at Harry's disheveled appearance. "Hungry?"

"Course" came a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Ron was entering the kitchen holding Hermione's hand, whose pink cheeks gave her a definite glow as she took the sleeve of Ron's robe with her other hand.

The four of them sat down at the table as Mrs. Weasley put food on their plates.

People eventually started to pile into the kitchen, some happily, some miserably.

Everyone ate their meal in silence, except for George who didn't eat anything at all. The grief would pass though, with time. Everyone knew that. But they were together, and they were safe, and without speaking, they consoled each other, just by being there sharing the morning as a family.

**Sorry I wrapped this up so quickly, but I'm having terrible writers block. Thats the last chapter though babies! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Oh, and I got a message from weekates18 that really compelled me to do a last chapter, so you can thank her for that, aaaannnndd I'll be back with more stories shortly :)**


End file.
